


You Found Me

by wildeproductions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like Lots, but hopeful?, it's sad, smut with lots of feeling, they are both in so much pain I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: "Toni knows moments like this are not going to last forever. She knows that moments when she can hold a peaceful, sleeping redhead in bed without caring about any single thing in the entire world is rare. Nothing is ever over in Riverdale. No one is ever safe."





	You Found Me

Toni knows moments like this are not going to last forever. She knows that moments when she can hold a peaceful, sleeping redhead in bed without caring about any single thing in the entire world is rare. Nothing is ever over in Riverdale. No one is ever safe.

 

But even if it’s just temporary, she wants to enjoy it-- enjoy the way their bodies make one on mornings like this, when the rain drizzling down the windows reminds them to be grateful for the warmth they share. 

 

School starts in 2 hours and it’s the only thing that makes sense when thinking about the day ahead. They’re teenagers; school is the only thing they should worry about. Except it’s not. They are kids that had to grow way too fast, and things like finding a place to live and avoiding getting kidnapped or killed are the most pressing matters on their minds. 

 

They both come from pretty messed up families. That’s not news. But sometimes they just wished that they could live a normal life-- a normal lives that involves just them and their friends. 

 

No Blossoms. No crazy Uncle.

 

Only _ them.  _

 

One of Toni’s favorite thing to do with Cheryl’s body (she has obviously many, but non-sexual thing that is) is to trace patterns on her creamy-white back, and link the freckles. Her back had now become a canvas--- one of many ways to express her affection beyond words. Toni’s finger is soft and sometimes it tickles. The tiny, sleepy giggles this elicit is like music to her ears, and it’s a nice change from the sobs that most nights bring.

 

“We should probably get ready for school,” Cheryl says softly and it makes Toni sighs. She is quickly reminded of their reality; they had to find a place. Veronica had generously offered them her guest bedroom since they couldn’t stay at the Thislehouse or the trailer anymore, but it was only temporary. The Lodge’s home is not exactly the most stable place to be at right now either. 

 

“I don’t want to Cher,” Toni replies and holds Cheryl even tighter. She waits for the other girl to protest-- to tell her that staying there all day is not an option. After all, she is the most rational of the two. But she doesn’t say a word and instead lets out a sigh that weighs so much and Toni feels it. She wants to take away the pain, but she can’t so she does the only thing she knows how; she kisses her. She kisses her shoulder all the way up to her neck where she stops to suck on the skin.

 

It’s sexual and it definitely ignites the fire between her legs, but it’s so much more than that. It feels like promise almost. It  _ grounds  _ her. It reminds her that even during the worst times she is not alone. Toni has her, and she has Toni. 

Cheryl rolls onto her back to give the other girl better access, exposing her breasts. Shirts had been long gone the night before and neither girls had bothered putting them back on. They quickly learned after spending a couple nights together that cuddles are better without any obstruction, and it’s something that Cheryl had never thought she’d be so comfortable doing. 

 

Toni is overwhelmed by the sight beneath her-- she kisses every spot, curve, freckle, and it doesn’t seem like enough. It’s startling, Cheryl thinks, since Toni is usually so collected-- so stoic. She can sense that something is wrong and she remembers that she is not the only one with issues too. Toni had her own problems way before she met Cheryl, and now Cheryl had imposed hers on Toni. Cheryl feels her move across the expanse of her stomach and hears the soft muffled cries as she presses her lips on the skin there. The Serpent is about to slide her sweatpants down when Cheryl stops her.

 

“Toni…” Cheryl whispers. Toni looks up and her eyes are watering. “Come here baby.” 

 

The Serpent moves back up and Cheryl wraps her arms around her, and that’s when she just  _ breaks  _ down.  She is sobbing in the crook of Cheryl’s neck uncontrollably . “I’m sorry,” Toni says between sobs, and she is convinced that Cheryl now hates her (crying during sex is not exactly sexy.) 

 

But Cheryl Blossom is not the loveless monster that everyone thinks she is. She loves Toni and it hurts to see her cry. She wants to ask what’s going on, but she knows-- she knows because she feels it too, so she just lets her get it all out. She threads her fingers through the pink locks and tells her it’s going to be okay. 

 

Suddenly Toni’s lips are on Cheryl’s again and it’s wet, and Cheryl is pretty sure she is eating snot, but she doesn’t care. She kisses her back with the same urgency, but still lets her lead the way. She also doesn’t want the other girl to think that she  _ has _ to continue this just because they started.

 

“TT, we don’t have to do anything,” Cheryl says, breaking the kiss, and Toni shakes her head.

 

“I want you so much right,” she says, her voice still rough from crying. “I  _ need  _ you Cher.” She slides her hands down to the hem of her pants. “May I?” Cheryl nods her response and then Toni pushes two fingers into welcoming heat. It makes the redhead moan and she swallows it, her fingers now pulling in and out easily. 

 

Cheryl doesn’t think it’s fair that she is the only one getting attention, so she reciprocates by circling her clit. It becomes almost a battle of who will make the other cum first and it’s amazing. They are both so close to the edge already and it’s almost embarrassing, Toni thinks, but it doesn’t matter because they both need this more than anything right now. 

 

“I’m so close,” Cheryl announces, so Toni pumps in and out even faster, adding the pad of her thumb on her clit. Her orgasms hits hard and it’s accompanied with ragged breaths, but it doesn’t stop her from pleasuring Toni. For Toni, the sight of the beautiful girl unraveling beneath her is enough to make cry her release.

 

They slowly recover from their orgasms, holding one another tightly-- never wanting to let go. They were definitely late for school now, but it was the last thing on their minds. 

 

“I’m so glad you found me Toni,” Cheryl says after a few moments. Toni looks up at her and smiles, wondering too how she got so lucky. “We may be both struggling right now, but we’ll be okay.” 

 

“How do you know?” 

 

“Because I love you.”

 

Toni kisses her deeply. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too many feelings right now. Tumblr: fortitudetv.tumblr.com


End file.
